Atobe's Dilemma
by SoftCoyote
Summary: Atobe is feeling down at this New Years Party his parents are throwing, and he can't figure out why. One Shot Please R&R!


~First one shot, I'm pretty satisfied with it. However, reviews are always nice as well as criticism!~

~Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's~

~---~

Atobe Keigo's parents were finally home after a long business trip to America, and he was not happy. Yes, his parents' coming home was a good thing, but the time in which they arrived was not for it was New Years Eve and a party was likely to be thrown. As was tradition, Atobe was required to mingle amongst the guests and make sure everyone was enjoying themselves, checking up on the people he was told to do so. He despised doing such things, for he would much rather be alone or throwing his own party with his friends, not doing his parents work. Yet, Atobe knew one day this would officially be his job, so he never complained. That is, he never complained until he met the most unlikely girl in a family he was checking up on.

"Keigo, be a dear and check on how the Richardson's are fairing. Your father and I do not want to lose this major deal we are about to sign, and the both of us are attending to our other guests," demanded his mother.

Making his way over to the specified family, Atobe caught sight of an unusually dressed girl. This was a formal party, yet she was dressed black casual garb. Her hair was a multitude of colors with little black bows adorning her head. She seemed to be paying attention to no one, but Atobe could tell that she was actually alert to even the slightest thing.

"Mr. Richardson," shaking hands and speaking English. "Mrs. Richardson, I do hope we are enjoying this fine evening for my parents would be deeply shamed if even one of our guests were to be distressed!"

"Why, you must be their son, Keigo Atobe. What do I call you by, Atobe? Keigo? This country will forever amaze me, but it will never stop confusing me! Everything is fine, as you hoped, though I do have a few questions for you," said Mr. Richardson.

Atobe smiled politely as he was taught to do. "By all means, ask away!"

Mr. Richardson immediately began asking about the food and the culture and Atobe answered everything as to not disappoint his parents' guest. Meanwhile, the unusually dressed girl was paying close attention to Atobe. She noticed how his smile seemed genuine; if you did not notice is eyes. It was his eyes that gave away his displeasure, and it was his eyes that made her want to talk to him.

"Thank you for enlightening me on your magnificent country," Mr. Richardson pause a moment, thinking. "Have you met my daughter Amelia?" The tone of voice as he introduced his daughter was not one of pride, as most parents would have, but rather one of annoyance. As if introducing his daughter was a mandatory action instead of boastful moment. Seemingly he was embarrassed by his daughter's supposed apathy, and that did not bode well with Atobe.

"I believe we have not met," Atobe bowed respectfully. "Would you care to dance?" Holding out his hand to Amelia to dance, she took is and Atobe led her to the dance floor. The two danced in silence as a fast waltz came on, gliding gracefully across the floor. People stared as in wonder at why Atobe would dance with such a strange girl, but the two did not stop dancing until the music switched to a foxtrot.

"Would you care for a drink?" asked Atobe, leading Amelia to the side away from the crowd.

"Please," she said. "It doesn't matter what it is."

Raising his hand to wave a waiter over, Atobe beckoned at a waiter that appeared to be carrying water. A safe bet.

"Here you go, one glass of water," said Atobe. Momentary silence between the two was filled by the noise of the party. Amelia wanted to talk to him, but just couldn't find the words to express her thoughts.

Taking a breath to steady herself, Amelia focused her eyes on Atobe's distant eyes.

"You don't seem like you're enjoying yourself, why not?" The question took him by surprise as he struggled to prevent spewing water.

"Of course I am enjoying myself! What made you think otherwise?" This girl was beginning to creep him out. How did she know his feelings?

"Your eyes," Amelia stated bluntly.

"What?" Shock was evident on Atobe's face. Most people look for the polite smile and gestures, but never before has someone commented on his feelings through his eyes. Would he now have to shield even that slight emotion?

"Your eyes gave you away. They looked sad when you were talking to my father," looking away, Amelia's face was a look of total boredom.

"Since you are asking me a question about me, I am curious about something. Why are you dressed so unusually out of place?" asked Atobe.

"I'm expressing my individuality. Being one of the crowd is absolutely not my thing, and my parents hate it. Sometimes, it's just to spite them as is the case tonight," Amelia paused for a second, letting what she just said sink in. "Also, if I don't express myself, no one will know how I really feel, and that would drive me up a wall."

Staring in awe at this strange girl, Atobe realized that not expressing himself was exactly the problem and Amelia had noticed.

"Excuse me, please," Atobe said as he walked towards his parents. Still confused as to how he was to rid himself of his negative feelings, he requested of his parents to leave the party.

"Keigo, the night is still young! Do you not want to see the end of the year into the new?"

"Too be perfectly honest, mother, I do not really care about such matters. Besides, I am not going to sleep, there is a few things I need to think about," replied Atobe.

His mother sighed. "Alright then, Keigo, you may go."

Grateful his mother did not ask why he needed to think, not that he thought she would, Atobe quickly made his way to the second floor balcony and leaned over the rail. What that girl, Amelia, said about expression was not something he was used to. Yes, he knew how to express himself, and did so when deemed appropriate, but never out of spite for his parents. However, Atobe always did wish to let his parents know exactly how much he despised the parties they hosted. Maybe that was what she meant, that he wasn't enjoying himself because he always felt obliged to please others instead of himself? No, that couldn't possibly be it.

Suddenly, Atobe made a realization that maybe he would feel better by just telling his parents how he felt!

It was then, as the clock struck midnight and fireworks lit up the New Year, that Atobe Keigo knew what his New Years Resolution was.

To express himself more to his parents in hopes of enjoying the mandatory parties more.

~---~

~Okay, so the ending could use a little work, and it could be longer, but other than that it was good, right? Tell me your thoughts on it, please! :)~


End file.
